cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
''Early life Spectra Phantom was a Human/Zenolian Mandalorian warrior born on Mandalore, he was the son of Rex Phantom and Risha Phantom. He was part of Clan Phantom, a clan of Mandalorian bounty hunters who were known to be never caught by the Jedi. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. His father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior, that he should be a doctor. One day Spectra saw his mother leaving, he was so sad, she left and never returned. After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, when he was ready they went to The Great Phantom Arena where he proved himself by killing a weak Jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead Jedi as a trophy. At age 18 he was ready for his final test, killing a Gundark with just the lightsaber that he won when he was 14. After that he was True Mandalorian warrior. He worked alone for a very long time until he met Aloquar Ordo and join the Mandalorian Guild. Image20130308-21-03-26.jpg|Rex Phantom(my father) and Risha Phantom(my mother) Spec Scum.png|Spectra Phantom (14) Image20130315-20-22-26.jpg|Spectra Phantom(15) Image20130315-20-26-10.jpg|Spectra Phantom(16) Image20130315-20-30-50.jpg|Spectra Phantom(17, first armor) Image20130315-20-34-01.jpg|Spectra Phantom(18, original armor) Some conversations he and his father had: Rex Phantom:You will soon be Dralshy'a(stronger) my Ad(son). Spectra Phantom:Yes my Buir(father). Rex Phantom:Good,take the Kad'au(lightsaber) of this Jetii(Jedi),you are Ge'verd(almost a warrior). Discovering his Zenolian powers and the Truth Spectra Phantom was a Human/Zenolian,he didn't know he was half Zenolian until some bullies found him and they started to push Spectra,he got mad and he "Force Choked" the bullies,they died.His Father,Rex,found Spectra with two bodies,Rex knew it was time to tell the truth: Spectra:Father am I force sensitive? Rex:Son,you are half Zenolian. Spectra:Whats a Zenolian? Rex:Zenolians are the main species of Zeno. They are humanoid-like aliens. They have a variety of coloured skins which range from black to pure white. Pupils in a Zenolian's eye slightly glow. Their mouths are full of sharp teeth and a semi-reptilian tongue. Spectra:But I'm like a Human. Rex:Your half Zenolian,so your eyes only glow,your skin is pale. Spectra:So I'm different? Rex:Yes you are my son. Spectra:But what about my force powers. Rex:Zenolians have a strong connection to the Force but I will not let you became a Sith or a Jedi. Spectra:How am I a Zenolian. Rex:One of your Ancestors husband was from Zeno,the homeworld of the Zenolians. Spectra:So we are all Zenolians? Rex:Indeed. After this Spectra decide to hide is Zenolian Powers from others and he continued his training to became a Mandalorian Warrior. First Bounty COMING THIS WEEK!!! Nar Shaddaa TOR new.png|Nar Shaddaa, also know as the "Smugglers Moon" Shaddaaskyline.jpg|Spaceport of Nar Shaddaa Image20130315-22-11-59.jpg|Spectra watches as his Father is executed by one of Griff's thugs Image20130317-16-32-12.jpg|Spectra (guy with Mando helmet) is forced into slavery by Griff, the Butcher and must fight for him Image20130317-17-04-19.jpg|Spectra escapes with the help of the infamous group, No More Slaves Image20130317-17-22-07.jpg|Spectra followed Griff into a dark alley and shoots him in the heart Image20130317-17-27-09.jpg|Spectra became a regular Bounty Hunter Battle of Umbara On the dark planet of Umbara,the Republic forces were attacking the separatist's,a clone named Zan Infrastun,friend of the Mndalorian warrior Spectra Phantom,who was part of the Mandalorian Guild,told him about the Republic paying any one to help with the battle.Spectra got his Mandalorian Commando armor,so that the clones don't think he was Death Watch,he spoke to Captain Rex about him wanting to help,he led two clones,his friend Zan and one clone nicknamed Wax,they were both wearing grey armor.Zan was a "Grand Officer" while Wax was a normal clone trooper.He begin his attack against a secret base,the mission was to kill an Umbaran General.They got in the base,it was well protected but nothing could stop the warrior from getting his credits.They came out as heroes,the three warriors were rewarded,Spectra got a medal and his credits,Zan also got a medal and Wax got a promotion and a medal,he is now Seargent Wax. 'Saving Carlac' '' ''After his mission on Umbara, Spectra joined the Galactic Republic and was promoted to the rank of Special Agent, a rare position in the Army. While he was on the Base of the Republic Army, General Plo Koon was briefing Spectra about a very special mission on Carlac: Plo Koon:We need you on Carlac. Spectra:Yes General Plo! Spectra took the Phantom Fury to the icy planet of Carlac, when he landed he contacted General Plo: Spectra:General Plo I have landed on Carlac. Plo Koon:Good, meet Commander Wolffe on the Outpost! Spectra took his speeder, Rusts, to the Republic Outpost where he found Wolffe who was briefing Generals and Clones: Wolffe:Sir, our outpost here on Carlac has been established. Would you like a situation report? Spectra:Of course Wolffe. Wolffe:The crashed Separatist Frigate that led us here shouldn't be difficult to miss once you get close. There's a squad of troops standing by for some assistance there as well, we also spotted a Magnaguard patrolling so be careful. Spectra:Thanks, please continue. Wolffe:Further beyond that we've had some scattered reports of a native village being occupied by what potentially could be Death Watch mercenaries, your friends in the Mandalorian Guild are helping us fight them. Spectra:That's why Master Plo called me! Wolffe:Yes sir. Spectra:Continue. Wolffe:Additionally, we've discovered several Death Watch camps in the area. My troops are already spread thin, so any assistance you can provide clearing these out would be welcome. Spectra:It will be a pleasure. Wolffe:That's everything we've been able to discover so far. I'd advise caution when exploring. The Mandalorian Death Watch group is not known for their hospitality, and who knows what other dangers could be out there. Spectra:Noted, tell me what I have to do? Wolffe:Your mission is to hunt and eliminate these targets. Wolffe gave Spectra a list of eight Death Watch Lieutenants and Sergeant: Wolffe:Your first target is Sergeant Kellov. Spectra:Where can I find him? Wolffe:He is in a destroyed village, I advise caution when approaching, he is armed with a flamethrower and is surrounded by soldiers. Spectra:Copy that. Wolffe:Good luck! Spectra set course to the destroyed village, while he was observing the village, he saw many Death Watch soldiers. Spectra had to fight his way to Kellov: DW Soldier:It's the Republic, get'em! Spectra finally got to the center of the village, Kellov ran to Spectra and started attacking Spectra: Seargent Kellov:You'll regret tangling with Death Watch! Spectra:I don't think so! Spectra dodged the flames coming from Kellov's flamethrower, he activated his jetpack and was able to get to a tree: Kellov:I'm too heavy to fly! Spectra:Hahaha! Spectra used his sniper to shoot Kellov in chest, Kellov fell and died. Spectra came off the tree and looted Kellov's body, he found Death Watch tags, the Republic needed those tags so he contacted Wolffe: Spectra:Wolffe, Sergeant Kellov has been eliminated and I have the tags you need. Wolffe:Good job, once your mission is complete you will return to base. 'MORE TO COME! Image20130324-16-17-58.jpg|Spectra fights Kherr Dawar Image20130324-16-26-34.jpg|Spectra fights against Mord Jayran and Kro Lann ''' '' '' ''Journey'' ''to Tatooine After the Battle of Umbara and the Skirmish on Carlac, Spectra embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the Hutt.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasn't enough,later on a farmer found him lying on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said: Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: I'm Kyle, I'm a farmer here and I found you lying on the sand. Spectra: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: I'm in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Don't you need one? Farmer: No, I got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer,little did he know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin,the same one that killed his mother on Coruscant.He was called Octon,the Killer,he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group.Octon followed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed,Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him.Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission,just to drag Octon from the shadows.Spectra returned to his apartment on Coruscant and said: Spectra:Mother,your soul can rest in peace,knowing that justice has been done. 'The Guardians (1/3) White black crystal 01 854x480.jpg|The Guardian of the Relic of Light, The White Goddess Image20130318-23-39-21.jpg|Spectra and Kai pass The White Goddess's Test of Goodness Shaak ti.png|The Guardian of the Relic of Survivors, Ashara Ashara with Spec and Kai.png|Spectra and Kai pass Ashara's Test of The Survivors Image20130319-01-01-25.jpg|The Guardian of the Relic of Darkness, The Black God Sands of Light (Part 1) Spectra Phantom called his apprentice, Kai, for a special mission: Spectra:Good to see you, Kai. Kai:Hello master, you said there was a mission? Spectra:Indeed, but it's anonymous. Kai:Where did you get that mission? Spectra:Yesterday, I got a call saying we need to go to Korriban. Kai:Korriban, isn't that the birth place of the Sith? Spectra:Yes. that's why it will be fun! Spectra and Kai decided to go. ThePhantom Fury entered hyperspace, after a long trip, they finaly reached Korriban and they landed on the dusty surface: Spectra:Welcome to Korriban, ancient birth place of the Sith Order! Kai:Looks like Tatooine but the sand is red. Spectra:Forget the sand, you can't forget about the tombs, where old Dark Lords are buried. Kai:Tombs?! Suddenly a strange, calm and sweet voice interrupted their conversation: Voice:Are you scared? Kai:Who's there? Voice:I am the light. Spectra and Kai:The light?! A flash of light blinded them for seconds, a strange red-skinned white figure appeared before them: White Goddess:I am The White Goddess, Guardian of the Relic of Light. Spectra:What are you? Kai:Should I attack her? Spectra:I can sense she has the Force, blast her! Kai started shooting, many bolts were going in her direction, she took out her white lightsaber and she deflected Kai's shots, one of the bolts hit Kai's leg: Kai:Ah, my leg! White Goddess:Let me heal your leg. The White Goddess put her hand on Kai's leg and it started to shine: Kai:I feel better! Spectra:I knew you had a lightsaber. Kai:My leg looks new! Spectra:Speak. White Goddess:I am a Sith Pureblood, but I follow the Light Side of the Force. Spectra:A Sith Pureblood, aren't they all extinct? White Goddess:Some still remain alive, it is not known. Kai:Why did you call us? White Goddess:I heard that your master is known to be a collector of Artifacts related to the Force. Spectra:True. Mandalorian Rampage ' On a calm evening in Spectra's Apartment,he received a call from Blade,he was confused,why did Blade sent a call for help since he told Spectra he wasn't going to call him.He had to go there and find out what was going on.Spectra landed on Mandalore,outside there was a Death Watch trooper in red armor,with a grey WESTAR-35 Rifle on his hand: Red DW:You there. Spectra:Yes? Red DW:You got authorization to land? Spectra:Let me see,come to my ship. The soldier was getting tired of waiting: Red DW:Have you found it? Spectra told Aktik,his companion,to ambush the soldier: Aktik:Prepare to be stunned. Red DW:What the... With the soldier down,Spectra told his little Jawa friend to guard the ship,he went outside and he was surprised by Bo-Katan and the Night Owls: Spectra:Well,hello hot stuff. Bo-Katan jumped behind Spectra and she put a gun in his head: Bo-Katan:Don't push it,kid. Spectra:Sorry,now tell me who are you? Bo-Katan:I'm Bo-Katan,leader of the Night Owls and former Lieutenant of Pre Vizla. Spectra:What do you mean former? Bo-Katan explained to Spectra about what has happened. Spectra:My friend,Blade,sent me a call and I don't know where he is,got any ideas? Bo-Katan:Yes,he was helping us save my sister,Satine,when he was captured by the commandos. Spectra and Bo-Katan formed a team,Boba Bactapack was there: Spectra:Boba what are you doing here,you should be resting? Boba:I'm here because my uncle,Vorten,was captured and you? Spectra:My friend Blade was captured,guess were working together. Bo-Katan:Good thing you two know each other,let's move. They went to the Sundari Prison where they found Obi-Wan Kenobi about to be taken to his cell.They saved him: Obi-Wan:Wait,i know you from the Battle of Umbara,right? Spectra:Yeah,now let's go save Vorten and Blade. They got inside the prison: Spectra:I'll go find Blade,you come with me. Night Owl Member:Yes sir! Bo-Katan:Boba,me and the others will find Vorten. Spectra:Good Luck. Spectra found Blade,the talked but Blade wanted revenge: Blade:I must have my revenge,do you got your lightsaber? Spectra:As always,Blade. Spectra told Bo that he found Blade but that he wanted revenge: Bo-Katan:You crazy,they are monsters,you will both die. Spectra:Don't worry, I'll return. Spectra saw on the ground of Blade's cell,a Vibrosword,he gave it to blade to fight Maul and Savage.They reached Satine's old throne room,where the two Sith brothers were standing: Maul:What do we have here,a Mandalorian with a Vibrosword,are you my nightmare? Blade:No,he is. Spectra came off the roof with no helmet and his lightsaber. Maul:JEDI!!! Spectra:Wrong,i'm Spectra Phantom, Mandalorian warrior and I'm your killer. Maul and Savage laugh at him and they make there move.Spectra use all of his tricks to beat Maul but it was like Maul knew every move he had: Maul:Vizla perished and so shall you. Savage was fighting Blade but then the Zabrak cut off his hands and pushed him away to the door: Blade:ARGH!!! Spectra:NOOOOOOOO!!! Spectra was out numbered and had no choice but to leave,he and Blade barely escaped: Maul:Let them go, I'm starting to sense something dark coming. Blade and Spectra returned to Coruscant,where Blade go new hands: Spectra:How you doing? Blade:I'll live but I need to star to adapt to these new hands. Spectra:Rest, I must report my "adventure" to Aloquar,vode an! Blade:Vode an! Spectra returned to the Guild's HQ to report his adventure on Mandalore: Aloquar:Good,now go rest back on Coruscant. After he got back to his apartment,Spectra got a message from Bo-Katan saying:My scouts told me what happened on the throne room,that was a brave act, I love you so goodbye and good luck. Spectra heard the message and he felt better than ever. 'Battle of Felucia' A Republic Commando named RC-1138 (Boss) contacted Spectra so he could hire him to do numerous jobs on Felucia that would help the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars. Spectra decided to help them since he loved credits and he liked working with the Clones. Boss warned Spectra about the Separatists analysing their past failures on battlefields and upgrading their battledroid programs and also the danger of this strange world. After Order 66 When order 66 was executed,Spectra knew there was something "fishy" about Palpatine."Never trust a politician",that is what his father taught him.Spectra heard from his good friend Blade,the butcher that the Empire was looking for Mandalorians to hire,so he decided to go: Stormtrooper:Lord Vader,this is the Mandalorian who wishes to join. Darth Vader:Good,why have you come to the Empire my friend? Spectra:My friend Blade told me about you hiring Mandalorians and I actually need a job. Darth Vader:I will give you a test,kill this Stormtrooper. Spectra:Do I have to? Darth Vader:(gets mad)DO IT OR DIE!!! Spectra had no choice but to kill him. Darth Vader:Good,welcome to the Empire. Vader was most pleased to hear this,Spectra became Vader's Agent,sadly,he was forced to put away his armor and wear Imperial Agent armor.His orders were to assassinate,arrest,discover and sabotage.He did many jobs for Vader,but his career was about to end,Vader gave Spectra a task,he had to sabotage and destroy a Rebel Cruiser.This was a good Challenge for Spectra,so he went on his ship,The Phantom Fury,activated the stealth ability.On the location of the cruiser,Spectra wasn't detected by the crew so he was ready to board the ship.Inside the ship Spectra activated his stealth equipment to walk by the crew undetected,he first sabotaged the main reactor,the ship was starting to loose power,the next target were the engines,while he was sabotaging the engines,Luke Skywalker,found him: Luke:So you're the person who sabotaged the main reactor. Spectra:You shall perish now,for the Empire!!! Spectra engaged him with his lightsaber,but still he was no match for the last jetii.Spectra barely escaped,good thing he was able to sabotage the cannons so he left,knowing Vader would kill him for failing,he went AWOL,he needed a remote planet for his exile so he went to Maridun where he stayed until the end of the empire,while the Empire put Wanted posts about Spectra.The Empire wanted Spectra dead. Spectra Phantom Finished Wanted Poster.png|Imperial Wanted Poster of Spectra(made by Ben Drago1) Image20130315-20-46-30.jpg|Spectra durring his exile Image20130315-20-50-57.jpg|Spectra's Camp on Maridun The Apprentice After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone,in the year of 18 ABY,Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight,they had many adventures. Death (35 BBY) Spectra Phantom died in the year of 35 ABY by is former apprentice called Cody Starlight,after Spectra thought he was dead on one of their missions.He called himself Dark Justice and attacked Spectra's apartment where they had a battle: Dark Justice:How could have you left me for DEAD! Spectra:I didn't know you were alive, I thought you were dead. Dark Justice:Well, guess I'm not dead. IT'S PAY BACK TIME ,REVENGE! Spectra:Please I don't want to fight you. Dark Justice:IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT! Cody used a red lightsaber,probably he became a Sith for hating Spectra,his master used the lightsaber he had since his 14.But Spectra failed and Cody stabbed him in the heart ,the brave warrior fell down with HONOR.He lived many adventures but this was his last one,The Phantom Legacy ended and Clan Phantom was gone forever. Rebirth(100 ABY) Coming soon! Simple Life After Ren Ion's death,Spectra decided to live normal life,on Coruscant,he met a pretty young Green Twi'lek girl,they fell in love right away,so they got marry,they had a son named Cassus.Years passed and now Cassus is 16 years,he has started is training to become a Mandalorian Warrior. Me and my Wife.JPG|Spectra Phantom with his Wife,Vettese Phantom My son,Cassus, durring his training.JPG|Cassus Phantom, Spectra's son The Last Stand Years after Spectra's son completed his training,Spectra's son and wife were kidnaped by two Unknow Sith,until one day Spectra recieved a call from the Sith: Spectra:Where's my wife and my son you snake? Unknow Sith:Come to Mustafar,you will get further instructions once you are there. Spectra went to Mustafar,he landed on a strange Citadel where one of the Sith came to greet him: Unknow Sith:Welcome,you are Spectra,son of Rex Phantom and Risha Phantom. Spectra:How do you know about my family? Unknow Sith:I know alot about you,my master told me. Spectra:Who are you? Darth Imperius:I am Darth Imperius,apprentice of Dark Justice. Spectra:That monster! Darth Imperius:Now prepare to die! They both ignited there Lightsabers and started a fierce duel,the duel was vicious but Spectra was wiser and stronger so he force pushed Imperius into the river full of hot lava: Spectra:One down,one more to go! With the apprentice of Dark Justice dead,Spectra ran as fast as he could,inside the Citadel he had to fight alot of guards in order to get to the Control Room,he got to the first room where his son,Cassus,was: Spectra:Cassus?! Cassus:Dad,a little help?! Cassus was in a Training Room,dressed as an Acolyte,he was fighting alot of Training Droids: Spectra:Son,where's your mother? Cassus:I don't know,we got split up besides we can't leave this place,these droids just keep coming! Spectra:Think,why do you think the doors have a big red target on top? Cassus:I don't understand? Spectra:The key is to throw your Lightsaber at the target,in order to close it like this! Spectra throwed his Lightsaber with great style and speed at the targets,he was going to end the trial when all the droids stoped: Cassus:Dad? Image20130307-22-24-24.jpg|Duel against Darth Imperius Image20130307-22-53-14.jpg|The Final Duel! Image20130309-21-06-55.jpg|Spectra dissapears like Darth Revan Spectra:I guess it's done. Suddenly a Giant Droid showed up: Server-4:I am Server-4,Ultimate Training Droid. Cassus:Dad,let me fight this droid? Spectra:I'll find her,good luck son. The Final Duel Spectra left the room,his target was the Control Room where the Final Duel awaits him.Spectra got to the Control Room where his old apprentice was awaiting him: Dark Justice:I have been expecting you,Spectra. Spectra:So it is you,why are you doing all of this? Dark Justice:You should know,you made me suffer so you shall suffer too! Spectra:How are you even alive? Dark Justice:Sith Alchemy and this mask,plus some Cybernetic Implants. Spectra:What did you do with my wife? Dark Justice:She will be a good slave,maybe i'll sell her or keep her. Spectra:You will pay! Dark Justice:Foolish old man! Spectra:You will never beat me,also i got a gift for you. Spectra showed him the Lightsaber of Darth Imperius: Dark Justice:My apprentice! Spectra:Enough talking! The final duel had begun,they were both great duelist's.Spectra force pounded the floor making Dark Justice being pushed into a wall by the blast, Dark Justice retaliated with force choke but Spectra was able to free himself, Dark Justice used force scream to stun Spectra, then he started throwing boxes at Spectra, when he came back to his senses he throwed his lightsaber at Dark Justice but he was able to deflect the attack: Dark Justice:It's time to end this! Spectra:Bring it on! After the long duel, Spectra and Dark Justice were going to make their final move, Spectra used his Zenolian Power, Esmerald Lightning while his enemy used Force Lightning. The two powers clashed: Dark Justice:You can not stop me, give up! Spectra:Never, you're a menace to the Galaxy and so there for you must be destroyed! The battle was intense, but suddenly a strange energy sphere started forming in the center of both lightnings, the strange sphere exploded and alot of energy was released, the only thing visible was the smoke and strange lightnings, when the smoke disappeared both Spectra and Dark Justice were injured: Dark Justice:My implants are failing, curse you! Spectra:You brought this on your self! Dark Justice's implants failed and he died, Spectra wasn't feeling well, he knew his life would soon end, he had to act fast, on the control terminal he saw Vettese's cell, he freed her: Vettese:Hello, is anybody there? Spectra:It's me, honey. Vettese:Spectra it's so good to hear your voice, are you alright? Spectra:Vette, there's no time to waste you must ecape this horrible place! Vettese:What about you? Spectra:I'll soon have the same fate as Darth Revan. Vettese:No, please dont go! Spectra:I'm sorry Vette, now go, you will find Cassus in the training room! Vettese:I love you! Spectra:Me too, now go! Vettese ran, while Spectra activated the self distruct sequence, Vettese found Cassus, he had finaly destroyed Server-4: Cassus:Mother! Vettese:Cassus come on! Cassus:Mother, where is he? Vettese:You know Revan, right! Cassus:Of course. Vettese:Your father is going to have the same fate as Revan. Cassus:Noooo! Vettese:Don't cry, let's go! Cassus and Vettese ran to the platform, where the Phantom Fury was awaiting them. In the Control Room, Spectra was about to disapear: Spectra:Time to end my life, but how? Spectra was thinking of how to end his life: Spectra:I will quote Revan's final words. And so Spectra Phantom disapeared, he was know as:Hero of the Republic, Mandalorian Warrior, Force User...Spectra was many things, but all Heroes must die some day. Cassus and Vettese were able to escape the Citadel then moments later the Citadel of Doom exploded. Cassus and Vettese got to coruscant and they started crying. Some say Spectra was badly injured and died, others say he was killed by the explosion but only Vettese and Cassus know the truth. ''' THE END'' Legacy''' The Phantom legacy was filled with many great persons such as: VG-STC-002a 71665 zoom.jpg|CLAN PHANTOM Crusher Phantom.JPG|Crusher, apprentice to Darth Revan Aldannek Phantom.JPG|Captain Aldannek, famous Smuggler and Republic Privateer Fegriro Phantom.JPG|Agent Fegriro, famous Imperial Agent Mandalore.png|Mandalore,Homeworld of Clan Phantom Dromund Kaas.png|Dromund Kaas,the location of Clan Phantom's Training Grounds|link=D Concordia.png|Concordia,the location of Clan Phantom's Mining Facility Felucia.jpg|Felucia,the secret location of Clan Phantom's Estate Old Republic era:Captain Aldannek Phantom,a smuggler who found Nok Drayen's Tresure,Agent Fegriro Phantom,a great Imperial agent and many more.But only one of these warriors was a mandalorian warrior who carried the true origins of clan Phantom,his name was Ulcovand Phantom,winner of the Great Hunt(after Boba's ancestor).Spectra found all of these secrets after discovering them on a safe that has been in his family for generations.Spectra also found an ancient droid called HK-35 created by his sith ancestor,Crusher Phantom. Vehicles,Weaponry and Armor This is Spectra's gear and vehicles: Spectra had many ship's,but one time he found an amazing old ship.The ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor:featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines, the Fury is the most versatile starship in the Imperial fleet and the end result of centuries of evolving design. The modern Fury was originally conceived for use in high-priority military missions but it was exclusively most used by Sith in the Old Republic era.Content:military-grade computers and communications equipment are integrated into the ship's hardware, and hidden security devises make sabotage extremely difficult and imageScaleCACIYAJM.png|Spectra's Helmet imageScaleCAS245Q5.png|Spectra's Armor imageScaleCA02F7PJ.png|Spectra's Gloves imageScaleCAF3QM0U.png|Spectra's Boots imageScaleCA8CREGC.png|Spectra's Grand Officer Rifle WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.jpg|Spectra's Custom WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols imageScaleCAQXM9IU.png|Spectra's Back Up Blaster Pistol imageScaleCAKEXYGS.png|Spectra's Lightsaber dangerous.Spectra modified the ship,he added better equipment such as,stealth,he renamed the ship Phantom Fury.He also had a Zephyr-G swoop bike. Rusts(Spectra's speeder).png|Rusts,Spectra's Speeder ship_fury.png|The Phantom Fury, Spectra's Ship Gallery of Photos Image20130308-21-19-38.jpg|My new Rancor pet next to Kai and Elsa Fett Help!.png|Oh boy!!! Ault!Traitor!!!.JPG|Ault! Traitor!!! No Pizza!.JPG|What do you mean no Pizza!? Image20130324-23-18-16.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (first round) Image20130324-23-16-00.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (second round) Image20130324-23-10-11.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (last round) Image20130326-21-39-36.jpg|A Sith draining the life of a Gamorrean StarkillerCwa.png|It's Sith Stalker (Starkiller) Image20130328-22-12-08.jpg|Spectra dancing with a slave in Jabba's Palace Cwa Custom Gear Gear SOE forgot to make from the episodes of season 5: Image20130314-20-46-53.jpg|Custom Jedi Temple Guard gear Image20130315-11-35-59.jpg|Custom Coruscant Underworld Police Gear Image20130315-11-48-50.jpg|Custom Yellow Clone Trooper gear Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Zenolians Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:True Mandalorian Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Member Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Blademaster Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Commander Category:Imperial Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:New Republic Category:Republic